


Sunny Little Valentine

by Mochibat



Series: Hxh: the leopika prevention plan [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Trans Kurapika, both are in early teens in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochibat/pseuds/Mochibat
Summary: Leorio takes Kurapika to the beach
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Hxh: the leopika prevention plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161440
Kudos: 13





	Sunny Little Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an au I’ve been itching to write for a while now where Kurapika stumbles upon Leorio’s town in between the time he leaves the Kurta clan and the massacre.

Kurapika’s first Valentine’s was celebrated at Leorio’s house. They were shocked to find chocolate sitting at the table instead of the usual toast and eggs (they were eternally grateful for miss Paladiknight’s cooking). Lucia and Avery were already up, the twins gorging themselves on caramels and creams.

“This one’s for you,” Lucia pointed giddily at the heart shaped box sitting at the table.

Kurapika sat down silently and gingerly opened the box. Inside were multiple flavors of chocolates. Some had caramel drizzled on top, others filled with cherries. Kurapika smiled and began eating their way through the treats.

Miss Paladiknight walked in, her dark hair thrown into a messy bun. She must have had a long shift last night, as the bags under her eyes were especially pronounced. “Morning kids. Sleep well?” She said with a yawn.

The twins vocalized their approval of the previous night, thanking her in the process. Kurapika stared at a half eaten chocolate. This was the first holiday they had partaken in since they moved in with the Paladiknights. It was a bit nerve racking if they were being honest.

“And how’s your first Valentine’s Day, Pika?” Miss Paladiknight asked.

“It’s very nice. Thank you,” Kurapika gave her a kind smile. She squeezed their shoulder before moving on to make an actual breakfast for them. As of late they had been having more of what Kurapika considered cheap foods, like sugary cereals and toasted tarts. They’d have to go to the store later to buy more eggs, even if it was out of their own pocket.

A thumping came down the stairs, no doubt a sign that Leorio had finally woken up. He appeared with a grin on his face and a spring in his step.

“Mornin’,” he sat down next to Kurapika.

“Good morning!” Lucia and Avery cheered. “Happy Valentine’s.”

Miss Paladinknight sat bowls of cereal on the table. When she got to Leorio, she planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Gah! Ma!” Leorio protested, cheeks going red. Kurapika covered his mouth in a snort.

“Make sure to eat your breakfast. Just because you’re almost fifteen doesn’t mean you get to skip meals,” she reminded him sternly.

“I wasn’t thinking of it, mom,” Leorio picked through his chocolate. “Happy Valentine’s.”

“Happy Valentine’s,” miss Paladinknight said.

“So!” Leorio turned to Kurapika. “Got any plans for today?”

“What, don’t have a girlfriend?” Avery teased. Leorio stuck his tongue out at him.

“No, not in particular...” Kurapika felt their face grow hot. It was a common occurrence around Leorio, and they felt a bit dizzy in the stomach when it happened. They read about this before, and apparently it was a big deal. Some sort of emotional disease called a crush or a squish, they weren’t sure which one.

“Great, ‘cause I gotta show you something later,” Leorio said before shoveling his cereal into his mouth. “Be ready in an hour, ‘kay?”

He got up and ran up the stairs. Whatever this was it must be important. Kurapika hurried to eat and get dressed, before meeting with Leorio on the porch.

Kurapika didn’t wear their tabards outside. They were precious and, while made to last, still too important to them. As a replacement they wore some of Marianne’s old clothes. Leorio had a lot of sisters as it turned out, but there was a large gap between Mari and Lucia in the hand me down line, so Kurapika ended up wearing the clothes instead. This means lots of leggings and basketball shorts.

Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s hand, leading them towards the beach. Despite it being the winter months, it’s hot almost all year long and the only time people actively avoided the beach was in the fall when the wind picked up. They stared at the water together, holding hands and splashing the water with bare feet.

They grinned at each other as they danced, ankle deep in the ocean. Kurapika was distracted by the blinding smile of the boy in front of them, so much they slipped and fell into his arms. Leorio wrapped his arms around them, flushed as much as Kurapika felt. For a second Kurapika felt like they were in one of their books, being cradled by a lover during a time of confession.

Leorio pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small box, the kind you’d expect jewelry to come in, and handed it to Kurapika. “I saved up my allowance to get this. It really would mean a lot if you’d wear it...” he rubbed his neck. 

Kurapika opened the box. Inside was a little chain necklace with a yellow sun attached. They felt speechless for a moment, in awe of the sun that was before him.

“I love it,” Kurapika said, tearing up. “Thank you, thank you!”

They wrapped their arms around Leorio. This was the best gift they had ever gotten in their life, they were sure of it. Leorio sighed, relieved in the Kurta’s excitement.

“I’m glad. Happy Valentine’s Day, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some more details about this au that I may write later:  
> Kurapika and Leorio both have memories of a past life and are trying to set things right. For Kurapika this means preventing the massacre and for Leorio this means saving both Pietro and Kurapika. Kurapika, while traveling, stumbles upon Leorio’s home town and is taken in by the Paladinknight family. In order to not seem like a freak, both parties keep the memories to themselves which gets increasingly harder as time goes on and events begin falling into place.
> 
> Other notes:  
> Kurapika is nonbinary  
> Leorio has a large family, most of which have moved out. He’s also a half sibling to most of them along with the twins Lucia and Avery  
> Leorio is 14 and Kurapika is 12 (they are apart by a year and 11 months) to match up with the canon timeline. This is another struggle they face as both feel much more mature than they are and constantly reminded themselves they can’t exactly date being so young with such an age gap. (In other words they don’t get together until around the time they meet in canon). They still get each other little gifts like this


End file.
